Fast Forward
by Moon Prynces
Summary: How do Melissa and Joey get together? Who knows. But let's just skip to the part where they're having fun ripping each other's clothes off, shall we? No explicit lemon – just close enough.


12-29-10

12:22am

Summary–How do Melissa and Joey get together? Who knows. But let's just skip to the part where they're having fun ripping each other's clothes off, shall we? No explicit lemon – just close enough.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Melissa & Joey, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Fast Forward**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He pushed open the door and strolled into the living room where Mel was just about to fall asleep on the couch. Apparently there was nothing good on TV.

"Hey," Joe greeted with a head nod.

The blonde glanced over her shoulder. "Hey." Her response had considerably less gusto than usual.

He stood nearby, looking to the television screen a moment. "So." And then there was a pause as his eyes squinted in disbelief at the program she was watching. "Where's Lennox?"

"Movies," she answered tiredly, and then began flipping channels. "Where's Ryder?" Mel looked over her shoulder again, waiting.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling or grinning or...expressing any emotion. "Friend's house."

Mel's brow went up in an 'oh yeah?' way.

Joe shrugged, arms folded and a smile peeking through his previously impassive expression.

"Hm," she said and got up to head for the kitchen.

Except a hand stopped her from reaching the door.

A hand sprawled flat across her abdomen, sending warmth through her from the contact. But he pulled back quick enough.

"Actually, maybe you shouldn't head in there," he said with an innocent look.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Look, I promised I wouldn't eat all the cookies until dinner."

"Yeah, and that's what you said after what happened last time," Joe countered.

"Fine," she pouted and turned around. "I'm going to take a nap." And then trudged to the stairs. "That's what almost ten hours straight of meetings and speeches will do to you," Mel called without turning around.

Joe grinned and shook his head.

He was walking by Mel's open bedroom door with an empty laundry basket less than five minutes later.

She was just sitting down on her bed to begin undoing the strap of her sky-high shoes. What had she been doing before he came along? She still looked as put together as she did leaving the house that morning. Makeup flawless, jewelry in place, clothes...intact.

"Don't."

She grinned, still leaning over to keep the expression hidden.

"Why? It's a turn on?"

"Maybe."

When she pulled up, back to a sitting position and tilted her head to get a glimpse of him, Joe was already pulling her to stumble to her feet (in those same sky-high shoes) with the calm, knowing expression that came with this interaction.

The kissing wasn't new. It was just the meeting of lips, sometimes lips touching other areas of skin...

But still, every time was different somehow.

Sometimes eager, impatient, rushed... – usually when there was a short window of time.

Then there was slow and soft, always drawing you back in for more and turning one kiss into a dozen.

Mel knew the different types and the levels of emotion from her colorful past and vast experience (not to say she was ever "easy" or something), but never would she have guessed she would know _Joe_ this well.

She tried to lean back towards the bed with him following...but his hands, resting easily on her shoulders before, now prevented her from gaining control of the situation. Stopped her from swaying _him_ to do anymore of her bidding.

Maybe he had enough of being the nanny, and when these opportunities arose he jumped at the chance to be in charge. To have _her_ "bend over backwards" (ahem) for _him_.

"You know, these tight dresses are really working for you," he said while reaching behind her to pull down the zipper.

"Oh, well those weights are really working for you too," she replied while unbuckling his belt.

"God," he started while removing the dress. "How is it you manage to eat so much junk and still look like _this_?"

"Fast metabolism?" she guessed, glancing up at him.

He was still examining her, inch by inch, but also grabbing her wrists to stop her actions. And then he said, "Yeah, maybe that explains the hyperactive moods too."

"What can I say? I move fast." She smirked, wriggling her hands to get out of his grip – to speed things up before one of the kids decided to come home before dinner or, say, curfew? Would it be so bad if they stayed out late on nights like these?

Then again, maybe the reason things were so steamy sometimes was _because of_ the unknown time limit.

He raised a brow, eyes moving to hers. "Nicely put," he said dryly.

Of course she opened her mouth to say something (probably something dirty with a hint of smartass-ery).

But he bit down on her neck, and then licked the spot, causing her to moan instead.

Even in the midst of foreplay there was still time to tease and mock each other. Except the sexual undertones were greater and...well-received.

He turned around and moved to sit on the bed so she had no choice but to straddle him, causing her to pout at the action (obviously it was one of those times where she didn't care about being on top so much as _getting off_).

Which was what prompted him to let go of her hands and immediately start removing the white tee he had on. It brought that familiar rush of excitement through her that, yes, this was happening.

Until she realized with narrowed eyes that he still had on a vest underneath it.

Joe almost laughed at the annoyed look on her face. Too easy. It was what she got for having the mentality of a child sometimes.

"Jerk," she muttered, sitting over him in her bra and panties with a glare.

And the shoes.

Yes, the shoes that had actually injured him at least twice during this "alone time". Still, he found them hot. Who wouldn't? She was right that one time she mentioned her great legs, and the shoes (see, ankle breakers) added to that.

Coupled with the tight dresses and cheeky comments it was hard to look her in the eye these days when there were other people around.

Mel decided it was time for payback as she slid out of his lap and then slowly knelt to the floor in front of him.

He just grinned as she harshly undid his belt and then the button and zipper of his jeans. He didn't make it easy for her to pull them off either.

But he didn't expect her to shove him back onto the bed – her hand landing squarely on his chest with such force that his eyes widened before he flopped back. And then it was easier for her to slide off the garment.

Joe didn't bother sitting up again to watch her work, just rested his hands underneath his head and succumbed to her methods.

He felt the few fingers snake up his calves and thighs, inching closer...to his boxers, of course.

Mel smiled devilishly before actually making a move.

"Uh, as much as I'm– holy crap!" The squeak he emitted was reward enough for her.

It shut him up, and if nothing else that alone pleased her.

Two minutes and countless restrained sounds from the nanny later he pushed himself up and grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her away for a moment.

"Maybe we should move on," he suggested, coaxing her onto the bed, over him.

"Can't hold out much longer, can you?" she teased, climbing on top as he laid back down while his hands slithered from her face to her shoulders until they landed comfortably on her hips.

He raised a brow with a deadpan expression. "And here I am trying to be a gentleman."

She made a face that suggested otherwise until two of his fingers pressed the place between her legs, causing her breath to stop. And that was when she still had on underwear.

Her mouth opened breathlessly while her eyes rolled up before shutting entirely, anxiously waiting for more.

It was two hours later as Lennox was strolling through the hallway, to dump her bag and jacket in her room before dinner that she paused at the flurry of movement she saw through the inch of space to her aunt's room.

It was pretty quiet downstairs, though she hadn't actually checked to see where everyone was when she walked in and instead had gone straight to the second floor.

"Aunt Mel?" the teen called, taking two cautious steps closer even though no one answered.

And then she pushed open the door quickly, jumping back just in case, to see...

"What are you two _doing_?" she asked with a disbelieving expression.

"What does it look like?" Mel asked back with a 'duh' motion.

"Changing...bed sheets?" Lennox stumbled further into the situation.

Joe was too busy wrapping up what had to be her used bed sheets while Mel was changing the pillowcases.

"Hey, dinner will be ready in fifteen," Joe added just as she turned around.

"It's already past seven. I thought you'd be done," she said with a head tilt.

Joe stood up straight and started on a rant about how nobody appreciated him after all he did for them and when one thing wasn't right they all wanted to complain and yadda yadda.

Lennox just shook her head after the 'he's crazy' motion Mel shot her.

When she came out of her room after ten minutes to see Ryder exiting his room as well they headed down to the kitchen at the same time (shoving each other into walls the entire way).

Nothing abnormal was said during dinner until...

"Joe, is your shirt on backwards?" Ryder asked, a forkful of ziti in hand.

"How can you even tell? It's a white tee," Mel said before stuffing her face again.

Joe was too busy checking his front and back collar, which indeed confirmed it.

**xo end xo**

**That** was horrible. Sigh.

1) This was not meant to be a lemon (if you don't know what that is look it up on, uh...urbandictionary). It was never planned to be a lemon. If you thought _that_ was graphic you need to read more.

2) I'm not sure how well the original idea I had was conveyed here. Technically it should have just been a short, drabble piece but I tried to flesh it out more and this is what happened. There is no actual plot here, so don't try and find one.

3) I spent entirely too long trying to write this because of various distractions but also because I just couldn't get into it. It started with a few lines that are in the middle of the story but I tried to create a before and after for that scene. I'm not experienced in writing graphic sexual scenes or even vaguely descriptive ones, though I have read more than enough. It was also because it was kind of difficult to imagine these two characters in the situation. Not just the situation itself but also the lead in. The act of sex happens, yes, but how do they get there from whatever mundane activity they were doing before? Then there was the line I was trying to walk in this piece of writing. Not too descriptive but not too...vague. Yes, I do know I just used those two adjectives next to each other in a previous sentence (that I hope makes sense).

4) In the end all I can say is I tried... Seriously, I'm running on crap sleep and even though Christmas is over there are other things to worry about, though I'm not as stressed as I was before then. Instead of just posting this right away to see what kind of response I can garner...I'm going to leave it, reread it tomorrow to correct/edit things and then maybe post.

12-30-10

2:02am

I'm not sure I can edit this. It looks...okay. I'm very hesitant about posting this but...I can't just keep it on my computer and hope one day I'll be able to rewrite it better.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Too forced? Too strange? Not enough...something?

12-30-10

6:15pm


End file.
